Terminal
by Leonine Rising
Summary: In which Carly is waiting for Sam to return.  And no. The title has nothing to do with diseases. Also, no one dies.


It was in the airport terminal that they said their final goodbyes. The world was changing and Sam had changed along with it. She wanted…no_, needed_ to fight. It was just the way she was wired. Carly understood this and was as patient as she had ever been.

"I love you. But right now I need _this_. Okay?" Sam's voice was quiet, hesitant, and very close to begging. "I'll be back when I've got it all sorted out. I'll be back. I swear. Okay?" She smiled and Carly could sense the finality of it. "Just know that I love you. Never forget that I'm coming back."

"Okay.."Carly smiled faintly. "Okay… yeah." She smiled again while bobbing her head. "I'll wait right here for you to come back." She frowned but Sam could see the smile in her eyes. "Don't get into too much trouble. Be good."

Sam smiled broadly and Carly became acutely aware that without Sam the sun would no longer shine in Seattle. "Piece of cake, cupcake."

Carly sighed as she heard the flight attendant calling Sam's section. "Sam…"

"It's okay, cupcake. It's gonna be okay." Sam reached out and pulled Carly into a hug and Carly knew she wasn't the only one being comforted.

"Goodbye, Sam." Carly felt cold when Sam finally let go.

"I'll see ya around." Then, with a smile and a wave, she was gone.

* * *

Months passed and Carly knew that Sam was out there fighting, and that she had to stay strong too. Carly knew Sam wouldn't be able to bear the knowledge that she cried almost every night. That she missed the warmth of the strong, comforting blonde. That without Sam, she wouldn't be whole.

When the bombs began to fall on the Midwest Carly left her…_their_...apartment and relocated to the airport. When the Midwest began to burn, Carly began to wait.

She waited until the world ended. She waited long after the world ended. Looters roamed the halls, the electricity went out, wild dogs and filthy men tore apart anything they could find, and still Carly waited. Occupying the fortress she had made from rows of seats and garbage cans.

While explosions shook the terminal, Carly foraged for food and other necessities. She waited until she could wait no longer, until her heart began fracturing into tiny bits.

And then, speak of the devil, there she was. Striding up that ramp like it was just another rainshiny day in Seattle.

She was taller than Carly remembered. Lean, muscular, tough, and ready for anything. _Sam…_

Approaching slowly, Sam opened her arms and Carly was immediately drawn into them. "Hey Cupcake." Sam said quietly, "Ya miss me?"

Carly pulled away and Sam looked at the floor. _You've grown up._ Carly thought. Aloud she said, "Sam, I… I've been waiting for so long. I…"

Sam could see the tears threatening to fall and grabbed Carly's hand. "I waited and.." Carly continued, "I waited and….and I thought you were dea-"

"Woah. Woah there, Cupcake." Sam interrupted desperately, pulling Carly in for another hug. "It's okay. I'm here now. I'm not.." Carly felt the rise and fall of Sam's chest as she sighed, "I can't… I _won't_ leave you again. Okay? So please just… put a lid on the waterworks for me?" Carly felt Sam's hand on her chin and she glanced up. "I promise it'll be okay. We've survived this long apart, so think how long we're gonna last now that we're together again." Sam smiled in that cocky way of hers and Carly actually began to feel hope again.

"Sam?" Carly asked hesitantly, "I...I need to ask you. What did you need to 'sort out'? What was so important that you had to leave me?" The words left her in a rush, and she fought to take even breaths instead of just gulping the air.

"Carly, I…" Sam began, and Carly realized just how tired..._old_...Sam looked.

"Please, Sam. I need to know." She took a deep breath before continuing, "You came back. So that means you got the answers…right?"

Sam smiled faintly, "I have the only answer I ever needed."

"…and?"

"You, Carly Shay. You're the answer."


End file.
